The present invention relates generally to cooling systems, and more specifically to shell and tube condensers.
Shell and tube condensers typically have a plurality of tubes situated inside a cylindrically-shaped outer shell. The ends of the tubes terminate in openings defined in an end plate or “tubesheet” at each end of the shell. Opposite ends of the tubes are open for directing a flow of fluid through the tubes. Known assembling processes for shell and tube condensers have been problematic. For instance, it can be difficult to keep the tubes aligned when inserting them in the shell and tubesheet. In other instances, if the tubes are inserted into the tubesheet one at a time, it is possible for a tube to be inserted into the wrong opening in one of the tubesheets. Locating the proper opening in the tubesheets can be difficult due to the close proximity of the openings and the tight tolerance of the concentric fits.
The present application addresses shortcomings associated with the prior art.